Welcome to Obelisk Blue
by Nessahh
Summary: Chazz Princeton really wants to get into Duel Academy and his only hope might just be Seto Kaiba. This story is a oneshot and is set well after Yu-Gi-Oh and just before GX. Sexual references but none to graphic, rated T to be safe... don't wana give too much away! Just read, enjoy and review PLEASE :3 (AU, major OOCness and Crack random)


**Nessahh:  
**Hey guys... Plot bunnies haunted me so I took a little break from  
"History is meant to repeat itself"  
to bring you this lovely little oneshot!

* * *

Chazz sighed to himself. He really needed to get into Duel Academy, not just for himself, but his brothers were counting on it. He'd tried to get in before but failed... It seemed his nerves had got the best of him. It had never happened to him before, he never shied away. He supposed it was because he had a lot riding on this. So here he stood outside of the Kaiba Corp's head office. He had to speak to Seto Kaiba, show him how important dueling is to him and how good at it he really is. He was amazed Kaiba had even agreed to a meeting. He daren't go home to his family without proof of enrollment.

He clenched his fist tightly into a ball, bracing himself to enter the building. He'd never met Seto Kaiba in person before this, there were rumours about him, scary things. About his short temper, emotionless face and complete lack of a conscience. This was by no means of the word going to be an easy task.

Chazz walked over to the door cautiously, before pushing it open and stepping inside. He walked in to the main lobby, it was bustling with people who worked here. Chazz got to the reception desk and spoke to the assistant. "I've got an appointment with Mr. Kaiba."

"Name?" She asked coldly, wrinkling up her nose.

"Chazz Princeton."

Her ears quickly pricked up. "As in the Princeton family? Well then, I'll let him know you're here." her voice now more polite.

Chazz drummed his fingers on the desk as he waited, whilst she explained to Kaiba via the phone that he was here. He breathed deeply, the last thing he needed right now was to let his nerves get the better of him... again. He didn't quite know why he was so scared of his brothers, he just couldn't be the only one of them with nothing to his name. However if he was being completely honest, right now, he was more scared of Kaiba.

He was gestured to go up by the assistant. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, there was a lump in his throat and his mouth was unbearably dry. He stepped into the lift, looking over the buttons, no one had said which floor Kaiba's office was. Then he looked to the top button, instead of a floor number it just said "**KC**". _'Well that figures.' _Chazz thought to himself, pushing it, palms sweaty.

The elevator began to move upwards, Chazz leant his head back, resting it on the cool metal behind him. Almost as soon as the doors seemed to close, they had reopened. He was faced with a long corridor, leading to two large wooden double doors. He walked the floor nervously over to them before trying to knock on the door with confidence.

"Come in." Kaiba's voice came from behind the door. He was sat at his large office desk, behind his laptop.

Chazz took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside Kaiba's large office and closing the door behind him. "Mr. Kaiba." he began walking the floor over to the desk where Kaiba was sat, hammering his laptop keys. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Take a seat." Kaiba said, still looking a his laptop. Chazz gingerly pulled out a chair and sat down before the intimidating CEO. "What do you want?" Kaiba snorted breaking away from his laptop and gripping Chazz in his icy blue stare.

"Well, I want a place... A place at your Duel Academy." Chazz finally managed to say.

"Ha! Very funny. The scouting was last week, you should have shown your face." Kaiba shrugged.

Chazz's eyes widened in shock. Those things he'd heard about Kaiba, they weren't true... He was much worse! Far more terrifying than anyone could describe. "I was there. I aced the test but couldn't do the practical."

"Why?" Kaiba asked, eyebrows raised.

"I felt sick." Chazz half lied... Well he did feel sick, sick with nerves anyway.

"Have you done your research before coming to me Princeton?" Kaiba smirked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" asked Chazz confused.

"I mean, you must not of... Otherwise you'd know that feeling sick is barely a excuse. I've dueled on a blimp that was thousands of miles in the sky... with high winds. I've dueled on the roof of an out of control aeroplane, dueled in a virtual word and come up against the some of the best duelist in the world. Of course all along side of running a successful company, creating duel technology and raising my younger brother. Now please tell my why should I not just just throw you out of my office?" Kaiba asked rhetorically almost, feeling quite smug. "And please don't let the next few words out of your mouth include your surname. I dont care what kind of privileged background you come from. Everyone else earnt their place."

"Regardless of my surname Mr. Kaiba, I deserve to have a place in your academy. I'm the best duelist this world will ever see." Chazz said, finding his confidence.

"Better than me?" Kaiba glared.

"well... yes." Chazz worryingly answered.

"Ha! We'll see!" Kaiba laughed. "I do like your attitude. You're fearless, I'll give you that, showing up and asking me for a favour... Kind of remind me of myself at your age."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba!" Chazz was grateful for that remark. He had been told enough to know that from Kaiba, that must be a massive compliment.

"How far would you go to be the greatest duelist?" Kaiba asked, interlocking his fingers.

"I'd do anything. I'm determined and I'm hard working. I promise I'll never back out of any challenge... do anything to be part of your academy."

"You're lucky that I've seen you duel before. I do my research Chazz, I've read your history. Undefeated and highly skilled." Kaiba smirked. "An all round excellent Duelist."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

"There is one way you can gain a placement... Chazz." Kaiba said standing from his chair and moving round to the back of Chazz. "You know, you help me... I'll help you." Kaiba placed his hands on Chazz's shoulder, clasping them. "How's that sound Princeton?"

Chazz gulped a little. "How could I help you?"

"Come on, you're a sixteen year old boy. You must get... urges."

"Mr. Kaiba I-"

"I thought you wanted to be in duel academy?" Kaiba sneered.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Chazz asked deflated.

"Get on your knees Princeton." Kaiba growled.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

Chazz bowed his head in embarrassment. He had to do it. He couldn't go home without a place, he'd be a lauging stock. Complying with Kaiba's demands, Chazz got off of his chair and fell to his knees. Head in front of the CEO's groin as Kaiba unbuckled his "**KC**" belt slowly. Chazz felt disgusted with himself but he was in far too deep. He closed his eyes, waiting for his initiation into duel academy. He waited... and waited time seemed to be moving so slowly, the anticipation of what was in store for him, made his heart pound.

He opened his eyes again. Kaiba was now perched on the corner of his desk, belt in tact. "Get up." He hissed.

"I don't under- I mean..." Chazz stuttered, in shock crouched on the floor.

"I just wanted to see how much you wanted a place, how far you'd go. I guess I have my answer." Kaiba laughed.

"So, I'm in?"

"Of course. You were always going to be in. I've been meaning to contact you actually. As I've said, I've done my homework and you are as logical, determined and as competitive as me... It's where you belong Princeton."

"Thanks?" Chazz was so confused, he didn't know whether to feel happy or sick. Kaiba was serious twisted an messed up in the head. He stood up and turned to leave.

"Oh and Princeton." Kaiba called to him. "Welcome to Obelisk Blue... I'm always watching and I'll be keeping an eye on you. You'll go far..."


End file.
